


Звенья (The Links)

by Viara_species



Series: Цепи Судьбы (The Chains of Fate) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viara_species/pseuds/Viara_species
Summary: Силу марионетки определяет её слабое место. А прочность цепи — хрупкое звено. Любые оковы можно разрушить, если знать, куда бить. А гениям ведомо многое…Осталось лишь вспомнить.Мысль всегда будет быстрее слова. Быстрее движения. Одно мгновение — вся жизнь перед глазами.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Цепи Судьбы (The Chains of Fate) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980430





	1. Предисловие. Аксиома клана Хьюга

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуйте! Очень рада приветствовать вас всех здесь и сейчас, уважаемые дамы и господа! Кстати, за окном в эти мгновения стоит такая прекрасная погода, не правда ли?..  
> Но перейдём к делам насущным. Начинаю я эту работу с маленькой пьески. Тем, кто пришёл сюда только ради элементов юмора, советую посчитать сию пьеску отдельной работой и закрыть вкладку после этой главы. Нелюбителям псевдоюмористических пьесок предлагается читать работу со следующей части. Людям, не знакомым с каноном или подзабывшим его, желательно прочитать эту главу вне зависимости от предпочтений. Или быть готовыми к последующим «непоняткам».   
> Приятного прочтения!

Как же это всё проблематично…

Как известно, любой разговор принято начинать с приветствия, светскую беседу — с вопроса о погоде, а рассказ — с предисловия. Причём предисловие должно составлять хотя бы пятую часть всей истории. Что ж, первые два пункта я уже выполнила, приступим к последнему.

Досмотрев аниме «Наруто: Ураганные хроники», каждый сталкивается с необходимостью выбрать свою сторону по многим спорным вопросам. И один из них: «Была ли гибель Хьюга Неджи логически обоснованной и нужной?» Собственно, ответ зависит от точки восприятия:

**1.** Можно согласиться с тем, что Неджи сам выбрал свою судьбу, защитив Хинату. То есть добровольно пожертвовал собой ради любимой сестры. «Казнил» себя собственноручно, как и его отец когда-то;

**2.** Можно с пеной у рта доказывать, что линию персонажа «скомкали» и не довели до логического завершения, бросив всё на полпути, ибо, несмотря на все уверения в том, что судьбу можно изменить, он всё же отдал жизнь за члена главной ветви, как и было предназначено, опровергнув тем самым незыблемый, казалось бы, тезис: «Судьбу можно изменить». К слову, тезис, который Неджи и нам, «наблюдателям», навязывали на протяжении всего сюжета. И никакого объяснения этому дано не было;

**3.** Можно пойти немного дальше и с той же пеной у рта кричать, что произошёл слив (именно слив!) персонажа, бессмысленный и беспощадный, исключительно потому, что надо было кого-то убить «для правдоподобности» всей истории с Четвёртой Мировой Войной Шиноби. Вот так вот просто. Не могут же все полюбившиеся зрителям герои выжить на войне? Было бы как-то ненатурально (вопрос о том, почему смерть одного важного персонажа за всю войну считается реалистичной, по-прежнему актуален). А почему бы не выбрать Неджи? Вот уж у кого, а у него фанатов не так много. За счёт сложного характера (с чем не поспорить) и невыразительной внешности («пустые» глаза, как ещё у нескольких десятков членов клана Хьюга, уникальности не добавляют). Обычно эта «теория» идёт в комплекте с предыдущей и дополняет ту для тех, кто не боится жёстких выражений;

**4.** Можно присоединиться к философам и прийти к следующему выводу: видно, иногда жизнь поворачивается неожиданной стороной, и после борьбы с судьбой оказывается, что именно твоё предназначение и было единственно верным. И это и продемонстрировал на своём примере Хьюга Неджи, чей выбор в конце пути совпал с волей рока.

И вот я, например, отнесла бы себя к четвёртой категории, если бы не одно «но»: изначальной идеей было именно то, что судьбу можно изменить. Поэтому философия на отвлечённые темы немного неуместна. А между тремя другими вариантами лично я выбираю второй. Если официально. А если по-честному… То вообще третий.

Впрочем, моей целью не является убедить вас в чём-либо. Сколько людей, столько и мнений. Я лишь хотела бы изложить вам события через призму видения той группы зрителей, которая мне ближе (по официальной версии, разумеется). А заодно и ввести в курс дела (пусть и очень предвзято) тех, кто не знает фандом. Иначе (если вы ничего не знаете о каноне, или если вы наотрез отказываетесь предположить возможность существования такого мнения, как моё) чтение дальнейшей работы будет весьма затруднительным.

Итак, извольте любить и жаловать. Маленькая недоюмористическая пьеса из одного действия и трёх явлений «Аксиома клана Хьюга: Судьбу можно изменить».

***

«Аксиома клана Хьюга: Судьбу можно изменить»

 ******Предупреждение** : Есть сцены физического и морального насилия над свободной личностью. Присутствуют исторические неточности. Нет, даже так: всё это одна большая историческая неточность. Трактовка событий вольная, полёт фантазии не ограничен, мораль неочевидная. Автор сознательно нарушает все законы «пьесосочинительства». Стиль речи, если позволите так выразиться, скачет.

**Ограничения по постановке** : Место должно быть оборудовано по всем современным нормам. Необходим белый экран с возможностью спуска на сцену.

**Рекомендации к просмотру** : Настоятельно предлагается предварительно заказать своей логике дубовый гроб. Можно липовый. Или сосновый. Тут уже от средств и скупости каждого конкретного зрителя зависит.

**Краткое содержание** : Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем… эта. Жизненный путь одного шиноби, на которого мы не будем показывать пальцем, хотя это был Хьюга Неджи, в вольном пересказе.

**Действующие лица** :

**Хьюга Неджи** — член младшей, _подчиняемой_ ветви клана Хьюга. Идёт по жизни с извечной маской равнодушия. Говорит раздражающе спокойно. Кажется холодным по отношению ко всем окружающим. Изначально имеет довольно неприятный характер: надменный и самовлюблённый. На протяжении всей пьесы меняется, растёт духовно. Гений, верящий в судьбу. И, что, несомненно, важнее всего, местный эталон божественно прекрасных волос;

**Хьюга Хината** — член старшей, _главной_ ветви клана Хьюга. Двоюродная сестра Хьюга Неджи. Падает в обморок при любых потрясениях, в том числе и при простом нахождении в радиусе одного метра от неё тайного объекта воздыхания;

**Узумаки Наруто** — собственно, сам тайный объект воздыхания Хьюга Хинаты. Правда, «тайной» сей факт, похоже, остаётся только для него самого. Местное «солнышко», приносящее радость (насильно) всем и каждому, но до ужаса недогадливое: женская душа для него — секрет за семью печатями. Главная надежда селения и единственный в своём роде герой;

**Кидомару** — антропоморфный паук… Или человек с восемью конечностями… Смело можно назвать его Человеком-Пауком. Коварный тип. Убеждённый злодей;

**Учиха Мадара и Учиха Обито** — неприятные типы, ещё и родственники. Главные враги Наруто и его друзей во время Великого Противостояния — Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби.

**Сценаристы (они же Голос за кадром)** — собирательный и недостоверный образ создателей манги и аниме «Наруто». Хитроумные интриганы, прячущиеся за кулисами и правящие оттуда бал;

**Остальные** : **Хьюга Хиаши, Нара Шикамару, Инузука Киба, Десятихвостый и массовка** — упоминаются.

**Действие Первое (и Последнее)**

**Явление I**

_Поднимается занавес_

**Сеттинг** : _Коноха (Деревня Листа). Первый экзамен на чунина. Третий этап. Арена. Идёт сражение Наруто и Неджи._

**Неджи** _(мрачно)_ : Моя судьба была предопределена с самого начала. Как и судьба каждого из вас. Спорить с судьбой бесполезно. Вы все неудачники, а я гений. Хинате-сама было суждено проиграть мне в поединке. И тебя, Наруто, тоже ждёт эта участь. Судьбу не изменить.

**Наруто** _(возмущённо)_ : Ты что такое говоришь, даттебайо?! Да я тебя…

**Неджи** _(не менее мрачно, чем раньше, не обращая больше внимания на Наруто)_ : Мне, как члену младшей ветви клана, предстоит отдать жизнь за членов главной ветви, за тех, кто всегда был слабее меня, но стоял выше по иерархической лестнице. Пусть я и гений, самый одарённый представитель клана, меня ждёт лишь эта смерть. Как и отца когда-то, занявшего место моего дяди, Хиаши-сама, под ударом вражеского оружия. Судьбу не изменить.

**Наруто** _(по-прежнему возмущённо, но уже с воодушевлением)_ : Прекрати нести чушь! Я докажу тебе, что ты ошибаешься!

_(Наруто побеждает Неджи в бою (если так можно назвать тот десятиминутный мордобой, что происходит на сцене), тем самым доказывая, что неудачник тоже может одолеть гения, а судьбу вполне реально изменить)_

**Наруто** _(стоя над поверженным противником, пылко)_ : Так послушай же меня! Я верил, что справлюсь, и вот я одержал над тобой верх. Как ты и сказал, я неудачник. Но я смог преломить судьбу. А ты гений. Ты тем более сможешь! Твоя судьба в твоих руках. Никогда не смей об этом забывать! Слышишь? Никогда!

_(Неджи поднимается, храня гордое молчание, и, раздосадованный, ковыляет прочь, однако, судя по шатающейся походке, видимо, уже начинает испытывать некоторые сомнения по поводу собственных категоричных утверждений)_

_Опускается занавес_

**Сценаристы** _(из-за кулис, громко)_ : Для сердобольных и волнующихся: с Хинатой, упоминавшейся в «разговоре», всё более-менее в порядке, она сейчас лежит в обмороке: двоюродный брат, пока пребывал в опасном заблуждении, уже отвёл душу, наглядно объяснив ей, что «Судьбу не изменить». _(в сторону, трагическим шёпотом)_ А если серьёзно, то на неё недавно с восхищением взглянул Наруто… Но кому нужна она, эта правда: спектакль не об этом… _(снова громко)_ А Хиаши, дядя Неджи, поражённый плачевным душевным состоянием племянника, сразу же после боя того с Наруто рассказал ему правду об отце: он отдал жизнь за брата добровольно, это было не его предназначение, а собственный выбор. И это откровение заставило Неджи ещё глубже погрузиться в думы о пылких речах Наруто… ****

Явление II

_Поднимается занавес_

**Сеттинг** : _Миссия по возвращению блудного (похищенного) ниндзя — Учиха Саске — в Коноху. Лес в приграничных территориях Страны Огня. Команда «спасения» из Нара Шикамару, Узумаки Наруто, Хьюга Неджи и Инузука Кибы вынуждена остановиться, встретившись лицом к лицу с одним из злодеев — Кидомару._

**Неджи** _(обращаясь к своей команде)_ : Идите дальше. Я его задержу. _(предвидя возражения Наруто)_ Наруто, во тьме твои глаза видят лучше, чем мои. Ты там будешь нужнее. _(снова обращаясь ко всей команде)_ Идите же! Я потом вас догоню.

_(Команда «спасения», сокрушённо качая головами, уходит)_

**Кидомару** _(злобно хихикая)_ : Нет уж! Вы так просто от меня не убежите!

**Неджи** _(весьма уверенно, если не сказать — нагло)_ : Я не дам тебе возможности их остановить. Твой противник — я.

**Кидомару** _(презрительно, придирчиво)_ : И что ты мне противопоставишь, сопляк? Тебе не победить меня. Судьбой было предназначено тебе, знать, здесь погибнуть.

**Неджи** _(сквозь зубы, но с неким сомнением)_ : Вы что, сговорились все? Судьба, судьба… Впрочем, ты, вероятно, прав… _(вспоминая бой с Наруто)_ Но я всё же верю в то, что сам пишу свой жизненный путь! И погибнешь здесь ты.

_(Завязывается серьёзный получасовой бой, в ходе которого противники большую часть времени ходят по кругу или прячутся по углам сцены, бросаясь умными и непонятными словами, нанося друг другу редкие, но невероятно точные и опасные удары. В итоге оба оказываются при смерти)_

**Кидомару** _(задыхаясь)_ : Ты победил… Но какой ценой!.. Зачем? Ты ведь тоже сейчас умрёшь! _(умирает)_

**Неджи** : Нет, я так просто не умру… Потому что я гений. _(падает замертво)_

_Опускается занавес_

**Сценаристы** _(из-за кулис, громко, будничным тоном)_ : Для сердобольных и волнующихся: с Неджи всё более-менее в порядке, он сейчас, определённо, умирает, однако медики уже на подходе. _(зловеще)_ И, будьте уверены, они успеют… _(бодро)_ Но важно то, что Неджи, наконец, действительно понял, что судьбу можно изменить! Отныне его жизнь по-настоящему в его руках! _(в сторону)_ Ага, конечно, сейчас. Только шнурки погладим… _(бросают умилённый взгляд на свои кроссовки на липучках, но зрителям из зала этого не видно)_ ****

Явление III

_Поднимается занавес_

**Сеттинг** : _Четвёртая Мировая Война Шиноби. Поле битвы. Сражение Наруто и друзей против Учиха Мадары и Обито. По сцене снуют группки людей, сражающихся между собой, — массовка. Обито и Мадара стоят напротив Наруто на середине сцены. Неподалёку находятся Хината и Неджи. Где-то в стороне беснуется Десятихвостый._

**Наруто** _(уверенно, пафосно, пылко, обращаясь к массовке и Неджи с Хинатой)_ : Мы одержим победу! Клянусь, не будь я Узумаки Наруто, что никто из моих друзей не погибнет сегодня, даттебайо!

_(Десятихвостый выбрасывает вокруг себя деревянные колья, тут же уничтожающие большую часть массовки на сцене. Пара кольев летит прямо в Наруто, тот не защищается, а закрывает глаза и уши: нецензурные крики пришибленной массовки вызывают у «солнышка» противоречивые желания: приняться вопить вместе со всеми или спрятаться; по мере возможностей осуществляется второй вариант)_

**Хината** _(панически)_ : Наруто-кун! _(выскакивает вперёд и закрывает Наруто собой)_

**Неджи** _(с искренней скорбью)_ : Сестрёнка, мне жаль тебя…

**Сценаристы** _(негодующе)_ : Не, так не пойдет! Ты шиноби и любящий брат или плакальщица на кладбище?!

_(Ответ на риторический вопрос не следует незамедлительно, так что из-за кулис высовывается рука и выпихивает Неджи на сцену, как раз между Хинатой и кольями)_

**Неджи** _(несколько задумчиво)_ : Чёрт… _(оказывается проткнут насквозь несколькими деревяшками)_

**Хината** _(плача)_ : Неджи-нии-сан!

**Наруто** _(отчаянно)_ : Неджи, зачем?!

**Неджи** _(героически помирая, в сторону)_ : А мне откуда знать?.. _(обращаясь к Наруто и Хинате, пафосно зачитывая текст, любезно высунутый из-за кулис Сценаристами)_ Наруто, ты всем нужен, без тебя нам не победить. В твоих руках не только твоя жизнь. Теперь, похоже, и моя тоже. Ты ответственен за всех. И за мою сестру. Вверяю её тебе. Ты не можешь позволить себе так просто погибнуть. А я… Похоже, я всё же сумел понять отца: порою можно обрести свободу, отдав жизнь за близких…

**Наруто** _(не слушая)_ : Медики! Кто-нибудь! Тут тяжёлое ранение!

**Неджи** _(на мгновение забыв от негодования о том, что героически помирает, возмущённо)_ : Какие медики?! Такое не излечить. И вообще, я тебе тут наставления последние даю… _(Сценаристам, немного подумав)_ Эй! Это что вы мне тут за текст подсунули? И вообще… Подождите, вы же мне говорили, что судьбу можно изменить!

**Сценаристы** _(заинтересованно, высовываясь из-за кулис)_ : Ну, да, а что тебя не устраивает?..

**Неджи** _(продолжая героически помирать, но от гнева разражаясь подозрительно длинной для отходящего на тот свет речью)_ : Моя сестра — представитель старшей ветви, моим предназначением было умереть за члена главной ветви. Странное совпадение… Не верю я в случайности, так что ответьте, пожалуйста… Где изменения?!

**Сценаристы** _(изображая из себя оскорблённую невинность)_ : Ты что, подозреваешь нас в обмане?!

**Неджи** _(уже неуверенно)_ : Да?..

**Сценаристы** _(деловито)_ : Не, смотри. Ты умер не за члена главной ветви, а за любимую сестру. То есть как… Тебя интересовала в момент самопожертвования Хината, а не Хината с её положением в клане.

**Неджи** _(в отчаянии)_ : Так это ведь одно и то же!

**Сценаристы** _(категорично)_ : Названия разные, ничего не знаем! И вообще, ты ведь сам только что говорил: у тебя отец так же умер. За брата. Он бы не отдал свою жизнь за твоего дядю, если бы дело было только в члене старшей ветви. Он погиб добровольно. Вот и ты тоже… _(в сторону)_ Почти…

**Хината** _(переминаясь с ноги на ногу, робко)_ : А разве участь, передающаяся по наследству, не считается тоже предопределённой?..

**Сценаристы** _(оживлённо)_ : Так, тебя что-то не устраивает? Мы и переиграть можем. И оставить тебя одну перед кольями.

**Хината** _(храбро)_ : Я согласна.

**Сценаристы** _(наигранно драматизируя, не слушая)_ : Не, лучше мы Наруто оставим одного против кольев… Заодно и настоящая трагедия будет: главный герой внезапно погибает, война проиграна, зло побеждает… Сенсация! _(обращаясь к Хинате)_ Ой, ты ведь его любишь, какая жалость! Так что, нам переигрывать? _(Хината не отвечает, но её падение в обморок весьма красноречиво)_

**Неджи** _(с нервно подёргивающимся глазом)_ : Так это что, и называется изменившейся Судьбой? Я, конечно, ещё подумаю над этим, но пока изменений не ощущаю.

**Сценаристы** _(раздражённо)_ : Какое «думать»? Ощущает он… Ты уже ничего ощущать не должен! И да, вспомни название: «Аксиома клана Хьюга: Судьбу можно изменить». «А-кси-о-ма», слышишь? Аксиома — это утверждение, не требующее доказательств. А ты как раз подтверждения всякие найти и пытаешься. Непрофессионально, знаешь ли. Ну, сейчас тогда поможем тебе приписочкой в сценарии…

_(Сценаристы сосредоточенно вырисовывают на бумаге: «… испустил дух…»; Неджи набирает в продырявленные лёгкие воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но коварные Сценаристы быстро переглядываются между собой, зачёркивают только что написанное и калякают сверху: «… умер…»)_

**Неджи** _(обречённо)_ : Чёрт… _(умирает)_

**Сценаристы** _(утирая скупую крокодилью слезу, в сторону)_ : Эх, а волосы всё-таки жалко…

**Наруто** _(запамятовав, что вообще всегда имел довольно прохладные отношения с Неджи)_ : Я бездарь! Мы все проиграем! Друг погиб из-за меня! И другие тоже умрут!..

**Обито и Мадара** _(хором, радостно)_ : Да! Сдавайся! Ты неудачник! Всем вокруг ты несёшь лишь смерть!

**Хината** _(только что очнувшаяся от обморока, у которой любимый и единственный брат только что пал смертью храбрых идиотов в неравном бою против Сценаристов и деревяшек, проявляющая неожиданную стойкость духа)_ : Прекратить истерики в строю! _(легонько прикасается к щеке Наруто рукой, но Сценаристы тут же дописывают: «… дала ему пощёчину…»)_ Неджи не для того отдал свою жизнь, чтобы ты опустил руки и повёлся на провокации врага! Он хотел, чтобы ты защитил всех нас! Только ты сможешь это сделать!

_(Где-то на сцене, кажется, озвучивается витиеватая реплика на тему: «Ага, хотел я, чтоб…», но, если даже и так, она тут же тонет в надрывном кашле одного из незадачливых сценаристов. Кто-то из массовки, почему-то кивая кому-то невидимому (для зрителя), подходит к новоявленному трупу и ненавязчиво надавливает на один из торчащих кольев. Слуховые галлюцинации больше не повторяются)_

**Наруто** _(мужественно)_ : Ты права, Хината! Прости, я рано отчаялся… Пошли! Неджи не хотел бы, чтобы мы так просто сдались! Победа за нами!

_(За кулисами включается героическая музыка (любая, главное, чтобы там было: «Пам-пам-пам»). Остатки массовки, Наруто, Хината и Обито с Мадарой, переругиваясь, покидают сцену. Поверх музыки накладываются звуки рукопашной борьбы и отборной брани, но это уже происходит вне зоны зрительской видимости. На сцену опускается экран, на котором мелькает множество моментов с Неджи. Завершает траурную процессию кадров под неофициальным названием «Это фиаско» сцена похорон)_

**Сценаристы** _(из-за кулис, преувеличенно радостно)_ : Для сердобольных и волнующихся: у Наруто и Хинаты всё будет хорошо! _(мстительно)_ Как и у всех тех, кому повезло выжить. После великой победы в борьбе против Обито и Мадары в Конохе появится множество новых семей, в любви будут зачаты очаровательные дети. Много детей. И все будут жить долго и счастливо! И помнить Хьюга Неджи, героя, погибшего за друзей, но изменившего судьбу!

_(Со сцены, где до сих пор находятся «трупы», снова чудится какое-то недовольное шебуршание. И снова откуда-то сбоку раздаётся почти истерический кашель, смутно напоминающий: «Почему до сих пор не опустили занавес?!»)_

**Сценаристы** _(поспешно)_ : Но это уже совсем другая история…

_Опускается занавес_

***

Аплодисменты, пожалуйста. Вас не затруднит, а мне приятно. Спасибо.

Только что вы имели счастье (или несчастье) лицезреть историю жизни Хьюга Неджи в кратком пересказе тех зрителей, кого возмутила его участь. Ещё раз подчеркну, что данное изложение событий является сугубо субъективным, неточным, недостоверным, ненадёжным… Но суть, я считаю, отражена: путь гения великого клана закончился нелепо, нелогично и совершенно бессмысленно: Неджи окончательно убедился в том, что Судьбу можно изменить. Зрители тоже, потому что Наруто «впаривал» это им на протяжении всего действа. Эта идея стала чуть ли не одним из девизов происходящего. И в итоге что? Несчастного гения поманили мнимой свободой и убили. Опровергнув этот самый «девиз». Где логика? Именно, отсутствует. Что и требовалось доказать (и показать).

Спектакль окончен. Всё, господа, расходимся… Хотя нет. Я была бы не я, если бы после дрянной пьески не вытащила из рукава новый козырь. Наши шулеры — профессионалы, не сомневайтесь в этом.

Итак, как говорится, если что-то не устраивает, то предложи свой вариант. Критиковать каждый горазд. Вот и я, придерживаясь этой философии, решила выдвинуть новую версию произошедшего. Не я первая, не я последняя. Но какой смысл изменять данность, писать о том, во что не веришь? А я своими глазами видела смерть, похороны, слёзы… Нет, тут дело в другом. От нас явно что-то утаили, оставили «за кадром»…

Что ж…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение:
> 
> Две работы в одной (условно). Это — первая. Со следующей части текст разительно отличается.
> 
> Своеобразный глоссарий (в последующих главах будет располагаться в начале; для тех, кто не «в фандоме»):
> 
> Чунин — ниндзя (шиноби) среднего уровня. Выполняет миссии среднего уровня сложности, руководит командами на не очень сложных миссиях.
> 
> -сама — японский именной суффикс, демонстрирующий максимально возможное уважение и почтение к тому, по отношению к кому употребляется (примерный контекстуальный синоним: «госпожа»). В него часто вкладывается сарказм.
> 
> «Даттебайо» — слово-паразит и «фишка» Наруто Узумаки. Не имеет точного значения (и перевода).
> 
> Нии-сан — уважительное обращение к старшему брату.


	2. Глава I. Опаснейшая из цепей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Своеобразный глоссарий: 
> 
> Кунай — японский кинжал. 
> 
> Протектор — налобная лента с металлической пластиной, защита и знак принадлежности к ниндзя. 
> 
> Бьякуган — «белый глаз» — улучшенный геном (Кеккей Генкай), в первую очередь — клана (Ичизоку) Хьюга. Строение глаз, при котором можно видеть потоки чакры в теле, смотреть сквозь предметы (триста пятьдесят девять градусов обзора, лишь одно «слепое пятно») и наблюдать происходящее в радиусе нескольких (кило)метров в условно чёрно-белом цвете («негатив»). И только после активации. В «состоянии покоя» глаза белые, зрачок сливается с радужкой. При активации зрачок лучше выражен, вокруг глаз вздуваются сосуды, а самому «хозяину» удаётся выполнять всё вышеперечисленное. 
> 
> Чакра — форма жизненной энергии, на использовании которой завязаны многие техники ниндзя.

_Стоит усомниться хоть на секунду в собственных убеждениях, и всё будет кончено._

Война — злое слово. Резкое и острое, как лезвие куная. И точно так же, как и это оружие, способное нанести удар в спину. И часто не тебе, а соседу справа. И с этим необходимо смириться. Смириться с тем, что для твоего товарища каждое мгновение может стать последним. А еще необходимо помнить, что иногда кунаи летят прямо. И любая секунда может стать последней и для тебя.

Жизнь — игра без выигравших. Она состоит из множества конов, после каждого из которых считают ушедших, а не оставшихся. И до заключительной партии не доходит никто. Это знают все участники. И всё равно все они идут до последнего, надеясь, что следующая очередь на вылет не их. Ибо нет игры прекраснее. Нет игры, способной настолько увлечь.

Так говорят о войне и о жизни философы. Умнейшие люди, любители красивых слов и точных фраз. Так говорят о войне и о жизни старики, познавшие смысл бытия… Или просто уверяющие, что познали. Так говорят о войне и о жизни главы семейств, задумчиво сжимающие в сухих пальцах трубку и неспешно повествующие внукам о днях, когда были живы ещё их деды. О днях, о которых и сами они знают лишь понаслышке. А люди, здесь и сейчас сражающиеся не на жизнь, а на смерть, молчат и проклинают. А люди, здесь и сейчас проживающие свой век, _живут_. И у них нет времени и желания на мысли о кунаях и вечных играх. Равно как нет их и у тех, кто когда-то по-настоящему воевал. Или по-настоящему жил.

Так не лучше ли послать Лису под хвост всю эту философию?

***

Ладони в грязи, лицо заливает потом, волосы давно слиплись от крови и сукровицы. Глаза болят от перенапряжения, но дать им отдых невозможно. Не сейчас. В сражениях нет места людям с их постыдными слабостями. Там существуют только машины для убийств. Именно поэтому в данный момент можно лишь снова повторить давно заученный алгоритм действий. Повернуться вокруг своей оси, отбивая очередную атаку. Поморщиться от мысли, что неплохо было бы иметь на лбу протектор, но серая лента сейчас лежит где-то в пыли. Нанести точный удар. Удостовериться, что с Наруто и Хинатой-сама пока все в порядке. Засечь мимолетное движение и применить клановую технику. Выходит хорошо, очень даже хорошо… Что ж… Пора добавить главной надежде шиноби немного уверенности в собственных силах…

Хьюга Неджи распрямляет плечи. И отрывисто, как всегда, бросает Наруто несколько слов. Простых, незамысловатых. Говорит, что только он сможет одержать победу. Именно он всем нужен. Поэтому они будут защищать его до тех пор, пока стоят сами.

Кожей чувствует на себе неуместные уважительные взоры и озвучивает то, что всем присутствующим вокруг уже давно очевидно. Поэтому вздрагивает от неожиданности, видя в глазах Наруто благодарность. Сохраняет в памяти это выражение. Еще раз всматривается в лицо товарища. И вновь бросается в гущу сражения. Подальше от них. Подальше от чужих взглядов. Взглядов восхищения гением клана. Ибо он может принять это восхищение только от того, кто впервые дал ему право _самому_ назваться так. Только от того, кто уже только что безмолвно сказал ему: «Спасибо». И ничего большего ему сейчас не нужно.

***

_Гений_. Признаться, этим всё сказано. Это слово преследовало его с самых ранних пор. Сначала оно было проклятием: в сочетании с ненавистной печатью это звучало насмешкой, хлёсткой пощёчиной. Потом оно стало призванием, смыслом жизни, целью. Им он руководствовался, отправляясь на опасные миссии. Им он руководствовался, с поразительной скоростью повышаясь в ранге. Им он руководствовался, сражаясь с Кидомару. И началось всё это с первого экзамена на звание чунина, когда оно впервые прозвучало не издевательством, а признанием. _Признанием его силы из уст одержавшего верх_ … Одержавшего верх _неудачника_.

Наверное, то первое поражение и стало его первой победой. И первым потрясением. Ведь именно тогда треклятая кличка внезапно приобрела совершенно новое значение. Отныне именно это прозвище — _гений_ — вело его вперёд. Давало силы, когда тьма вокруг давила невыносимой тягой, не оставляя и шанса на спасение. А теперь оно же станет его смертным приговором. Ибо это имя, которое он не сможет не оправдать — от смысла жизни так легко не отказаться… От самой жизни легче, вероятно.

_Забавно…_

***

Выдаётся свободное мгновение, и он может тщательно осмотреть поле боя. Просто так, по старой привычке: подмечать все детали вокруг, чтобы потом было легче сориентироваться. Будто ему сейчас это нужно… Будто он сейчас увидит что-то новое. И всё же… Надо.

Что ж… Как он и думал: ничего не изменилось.

Здесь нет багрово-красных отсветов или сверкающих молний. Нет пугающих вспышек, если не считать гремящие иногда взрывы. Нет ничего примечательного. Даже наоборот. Всё кругом слишком тусклое. Свинцовые тучи придавливают небо к земле. Мир будто растерял все краски. Посерел. Стал чёрно-белым. _Впрочем, ему ли привыкать?_

Здесь нет тишины, нависающей обычно неподъёмным грузом над местом битвы в берущих за душу книгах. Нет. Вместо неё есть лишь шум сражения. Неясный гул, чьи-то хрипы, крики, стоны. Те же взрывы. Ничего особенного. И даже не слишком громко. Подобное оглушает лишь в первые секунды. А может, и не только в первые. Просто дальше воспринимать это так ярко нет времени.

Здесь нет запаха страха: воздух насквозь пропитался кровью, различить что-либо ещё попросту не представляется возможным. Жутко? Нет, _привычно_. Привычно для тех, кто живет в этом всегда. _Привычно для шиноби._

Запаха страха нет. А вот сам страх есть. Конечно, есть. Ему всегда найдётся место там, где бродит смерть. Всегда. Конечно, шиноби легче. Внешне спокойные и невозмутимые, закалённые годами жестокости, они часто сталкивались со страхом. Страхом… _не вернуться_? Возможно. Так или иначе, никто не смог бы дать точное определение своему страху. Он просто был. И был совершенно бесполезен. Ведь ни на что не повлиять. У всех есть только два пути: можно либо выжить, либо нет. Всё просто. И зависит лишь от решения _Судьбы_.

_Тогда зачем бояться, если всё уже предречено? Зачем добровольно порочить своё имя, сознаваясь в собственной трусости? Даже перед собой._

***

_Гордость_. Гордость и _самоуверенность_. Отталкивающие, неприятные черты. Черты, из-за которых у него было так мало друзей. _Благодаря_ которым их было так мало. Сам он назвал бы эти свои качества достоинствами. _Преимуществами_.

Говорят, что в мире шиноби без друзей не выжить. Но нет. Не выжить без гордости в клане. Если не уважать себя, не быть уверенным в себе, то спастись невозможно. Тебе просто не дадут и шанса. Верить в себя необходимо. А зависимость от других, пусть даже от друзей, лишь отвлекает от главного. Такова была философия клана. _А потому и его тоже._

И как же он презирал свою слабую двоюродную сестру, Хинату, за то, что она не смогла принять эти идеи так же…

Люди редко бывают точны в своих речах. Правда в том, что в мире шиноби не выжить без тех, кому можно доверять. Без тех, кто и сам готов довериться тебе. И у него такие были. Не друзья — команда. Боевые товарищи, которым было дозволено чуть больше. За кого он бы при необходимости отдал жизнь. И которые сделали бы то же для него. И этого было достаточно. А эмоциональная подвластность и дружеское уважение… Уважать можно только себя.

Уважать себя… Да, он называл это _самоуважением_. А другие — _гордыней_.

_Может, эти другие и были правы, а он жил без веры в собственные силы? Жил, презираемый самим собой, но нездорово уверенный в обратном?.._

И так продолжалось долго. Наверное, до того самого экзамена на чунина. Как же много событий с ним связано… _Символично_. Но только там он узнал, что гордость ослепляла его долгие годы. _Ослепляла_ …

Оказывается, даже белому глазу не всё дано увидеть. И не одна у него слепая зона… А ещё удар по самолюбию может стать болезненнее всех. А боль — предстать приемлемой ценой.

Наивны те, кто утверждают, что, лишившись ненависти, проще дышать. Не проще, если ненависть была основой твоего существования. _Была всем._ Он же никогда не был наивным. И пусть хотелось верить… От осознания, что вся его прежняя жизнь, весь привычный мир были построены на заблуждении, легче не стало. Наоборот. Теперь он уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен. Будто выбили почву из-под ног. И лишь одно он знал ясно: всё изменилось.

_Изменилось, а не сломалось, ведь правда?.._

Пытаясь заново собрать разбитую реальность, он решился снова присмотреться к товарищам. Присмотреться, забыв на время про «бьякуган», про устоявшиеся истины: быть может, иногда цветное зрение всё же оказывается точнее?..

Присмотрелся. И после этого вдруг понял, что стал воспринимать свою команду по-другому.

Странно, но сокомандники действительно стали друзьями, пусть и казалось, что ничто не переменилось. Остались прежние насмешливые реплики, пренебрежительные взгляды, колкие замечания с его стороны. Осталось преданное согласие с ним Тен-Тен и громкое возмущение Ли. Только теперь в насмешках чувствовалось уважение, а ответное возмущение стало добродушной привычкой.

_Кажется, правда, что последнее осталось неизменным. Что боевые товарищи всегда были готовы стать друзьями и опорой._

_А изменилось лишь его отношение._

Двоюродная сестра — нет, _сестра_ — перестала казаться безвольным ничтожеством. Она действительно пыталась заслужить его… одобрение? Нет, _признание_. И он позволил ей попробовать. Кто знал, что её попытки достигнут цели? Кто знал, что её наивная доброта сможет смирить его отчуждение? Что робость вызовет желание защищать, а не презирать? Хотя он, возможно, знал.

_Потому и не сопротивлялся._

А Наруто… Ему он был благодарен. И по-своему привязан, как бы глупо для гения, ещё недавно не признающего дружеских уз, это ни звучало. Кто бы мог подумать, что во тьме глаза этого недоразумения видят лучше?..

_Нет, не должно было это всё так обернуться, не должно было…_

Сестра, друзья… Всё это сделало его практически счастливым. И он смутно надеялся, что теперь всё именно так, как и должно быть. Что ему действительно всё это необходимо. И он был готов умереть за каждого из своих товарищей. И неясно чувствовал, что его Судьба обязательно воспользуется этим именно сегодня. _Злая шутка, однако…_

***

Чёрная, разбухшая от крови земля. Гнилая насквозь. Трупы вокруг. И нельзя сейчас искать родные лица. Нельзя… Ведь, если все же найдёшь… Нет. Слепая ярость в бою не помощник. Отвлекаться нет права. Иначе не сносить головы. Чей-то дружественный выкрик тонет в омерзительном горловом бульканье. И остаётся лишь стиснуть зубы. Только бы не обернуться… А рядом сражается Хьюга Ичизоку — клан. Клан, который он так долго ненавидел. Клан, который и сам, верно, боялся его. Который умел лишь подчинять своей воле. _И который все же доверил себя ему на этот раз._

_Почётно._

***

_Долг_. Долг перед деревней, перед кланом, перед друзьями. Вот что он ставил на первое место. Всегда и везде. И вот чего так и не смог понять Наруто. Наруто, всегда готовый броситься на помощь малознакомым людям из другого селения. Всегда готовый напасть на нанимателя, оказавшегося бесчестным и подлым трусом. И всегда возмущавшийся его бездействием. А ему самому для подавления любых порывов хватало всего трёх слов: «Мы на задании». Всё. На миссии нельзя нарушать правила. Нельзя подчиняться собственной прихоти. Поручение необходимо выполнить — _любой_ ценой. А спасением утопающих иной раз придётся заняться и самим утопающим. Неужели это так сложно понять?..

Нет. Обязанность любого шиноби — выполнить возложенное задание. И больше ничто не должно иметь значения. Правда, это не мешало ему, самому здравомыслящему, бросаться за друзьями всякий раз, когда остановить их уже не представлялось возможным. Когда малейшее промедление с его стороны могло стоить уже их жизней. Между миссией и товарищами он всегда выбирал последнее. _И ни разу об этом не жалел_. Раздражался и негодовал, но не жалел. Но ведь долг превыше всего?..

_Может, защита друзей тоже стала его своеобразным долгом?_

***

Неловкая шутка брата по оружию, на миг привалившегося к плечу — перевести дух. Столь же кривая ухмылка в ответ. И нервный смех через два человека. Нет, никому не весело. Даже не забавно. Но иначе слишком… страшно? Пусть так… Скользнуть взглядом по небу, отмечая мимоходом восьмёрку птиц. Оттолкнуть зазевавшегося товарища, закрутиться в неистовом вихре. И ни на мгновение не выпустить друга из виду — только бы не потерять… Благо, бьякуган позволяет. Проклятие, кажется, опять начинается резь в глазах… Но он не может позволить себе вновь устать. Только не сейчас… В тот же миг всплывает воспоминание, как враг воспользовался его обличием, чтобы добраться до других. Чёрт… Выпустить чакру. Вскинуть голову на короткое мгновение, отбрасывая со лба мокрую прядь… И опрометью броситься вперед, изо всех сил молясь лишь об одном: лишь бы не опоздать. _Лишь бы не выжить._ Ибо именно его смерть станет залогом _её_ спасения в этой игре.

В тяжёлой вышине проносится знакомая птица, отличающаяся от всех других смешными «вихрами» в хвостовых перьях. Та самая. Девятая. Он опять её не заметил. И теперь только уверился в том, что сегодня у Судьбы на него свои планы. А его снова никто не спросил.

_Как иронично._

***

_Выбор_. С малых лет он был уверен, что его у него нет и быть не может. И продолжал так думать… до экзамена на чунина.

_Уже смешно_ …

Там он узнал правду об отце, о клане. И там же засомневался в своей обречённости. Хотя, конечно, нисколько не поколебалась его вера в то, что Судьба всего в мире уже давно предрешена и предопределена. _Ведь, если бы рухнуло и это, незыблемое и постоянное, ему не за что было бы держаться._

Но эта же Судьба оставляет каждому и шанс всё изменить. Иногда всего один. И даже тот предусмотрен Роком. Пускай. В конце концов, важно только то, что он вдруг осознал: у него появилась возможность выбора. _Жаль, что она оказалась всего лишь иллюзией._ Иллюзией, ибо именно сейчас он готовился принять на себя удар, нацеленный на Хинату. Слепо веря, что он сам вершит свой путь. Веря, что выбирает собственную тропу.

Кто бы дал ему такую возможность…

Он решился умереть за _сестру_ … А погибнет за будущую _главу клана_. Как и его отец когда-то. Побочная ветвь исполнит своё предназначение. А его снова провели. Заставили покориться неизбежному. И покориться с какой-то странной, горькой и обречённой радостью. Ибо оковами ему стало всё, что было дорого.

_Имя._ Отдать жизнь за того, кто дал ему право называться так — гением.

_Гордость._ Не жить с чувством вины за несделанное. Уйти со сцены достойно.

_Товарищи._ Ценой своего будущего защитить их мир.

_Сестра._ Пожертвовать собой за единственного дорогого человека, который принимал его таким, какой он есть, любил искренне и бескорыстно. И который простил ему, что простить невозможно.

_Долг._ Исполнить своё предназначение, защитить члена главной ветви и уплатить цену, навязанную Роком.

_Доверие клана._ Оправдать надежды, возложенные на него, совершить поступок, который только и могут ожидать от талантливейшего Хьюга.

_Выбор._ Всю жизнь бороться за право самому распорядиться своей Судьбой, чтобы в итоге сделать то, чего от него всегда и хотели. Потому что только так будет правильно.

Единственное, что раньше давало волю к сопротивлению, опутало намертво тяжёлой цепью. И теперь он не сможет не подчиниться.

_Просто не захочет._

Несомненно, достойная участь для _гения, верящего в Судьбу._ Ведь так?..

 _Бессмысленно_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если есть какие-то серьёзные неточности, прошу сообщить мне об этом.


	3. Глава II. Свободный. Или всё же скованный?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Своеобразный глоссарий:
> 
> -сан — нейтрально-вежливый японский именной суффикс. Контекстуальный синоним: обращение по имени-отчеству.
> 
> Джонин — ниндзя высшего уровня. Обычно обладает огромным опытом. Выполняет самые опасные и тяжёлые миссии, зачастую является капитаном и лидером команды.

_Никогда не нужно разбрасываться своей жизнью, даже для того, чтобы кому-то помочь._

_Все выбирают свою смерть ради спасения кого-либо. Глупо._

Он бы уже и сам не смог сказать, что произошло. Не смог бы вспомнить, о чём думал всего мгновение назад. Все рассуждения, все сомнения пропали бесследно. Не о чем больше было размышлять. Ничто не имело значения, кроме девичьей фигурки, раскинувшей руки в защитном жесте. Ничто не мучило душу, кроме страха, что он может не успеть.

А он должен был. Просто знал, что заслонить собой Хинату — это единственно верное решение. Он обязан был её защитить. Её и этого оболтуса, который когда-то вывел его из тьмы. Который действительно дал ему право называться _гением_. Это был его _долг_. И зов души, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Наверное, это первый раз, когда разум и чувства были заодно…

_И, кажется, последний._

***

Деревянные колья, прекрасно видные бьякугану, пронзают тяжёлый, кровавый воздух. Сотни вскриков вокруг, сотни новых трупов. Животный инстинкт самосохранения велит бежать…

_Но он же гений._

***

Тот, кто сказал, что нет слаще смерти, чем гибель за близких людей, — наивный идиот. Как и все те, кто этому верит. Никакой сладости. Никакого удовлетворения. Лишь боль, раздирающая, ослепляющая, парализующая. Чёрт, как же больно… И холодно. И этот холод не внезапный, нет, — он вкрадчивый, пугающий, постепенно охватывающий всё тело, чтобы больше никогда не отпустить. И от этого ещё более жуткий. Странно: холод он испытывал всю свою жизнь — холодное одиночество в пустом углу, холодная ненависть к главной ветви, холодный взгляд, за которым скрывалось так много эмоций… Но этот холод был привычным. И уж точно не был страшным. Или был? Вечный, безнадёжный… Однако с тем ужасом, что охватывает его сейчас, тому не сравниться. Страшно, безумно страшно… Но… Он наконец-то сделал все правильно. Друзья будут жить, Хината-сама будет жить… А остальное неважно. Вот только…

_Как же больно…_

***

Плачущая Хината, Наруто, отчаянно зовущий медиков… Бесполезно… Сквозные дыры в теле не залечить… Да никто и не успеет. И надо как-то донести эту мысль… И так много ещё надо успеть сказать… Но как же тяжело даются слова…

_Ведь тяжело даже просто дышать._

***

Тот, кто сказал, что воину умирать не страшно, — недостойный лицемер. Понимать, что твоя жизнь вот-вот оборвётся, оставив тело безвольной куклой, а сама мысль о тебе канет в небытие… Даже не в темноту — в пустоту… Сгинет навеки, будто тебя и не было никогда… Это действительно страшно. Недаром перед этим ужасом последних секунд бессильны даже самые хладнокровные убийцы… А ведь он, кажется, всего мгновение назад рассуждал о бессмысленности страха не вернуться… Глупец… Интересно: есть ли _тот_ свет? Даже немного смешно: всё своё существование он нисколько не сомневался в положительном ответе. А сейчас, когда правда столь важна, он вдруг колеблется, судорожно начинает искать разгадку… И не находит. Ещё смешнее то, что, каждый день находясь под угрозой гибели, он думал, что не боится смерти. А сейчас его время умирать пришло. И он боится. Да, смешно. Вот только не ему. Но ведь эта участь не постигнет сейчас его близких, друзей… Его смерть станет спасением для них… И от этого немного легче. Вот только…

_Как же страшно…_

***

Скорбно простирает над полем боя крылья птица. Вольная птица, свободная… Скоро и он станет таким… Но его песня ещё не допета. Остаётся всего несколько слов… Хриплый, прерывистый шёпот… Это последнее, что он может сделать для оставшихся здесь.

— Запомни… Твоя жизнь… Уже не принадлежит тебе одному… Теперь… она… и моя жизнь тоже… Потому что… Ты назвал меня гением… — вот и всё. Теперь всё кончено. Отныне жизнь его вложена в руки Наруто. Простите, Хиаши-сан, что не дал выполнить обещание, но так было правильно. «Решить принять смерть… ради жизней своих товарищей…» Похоже, он наконец-то понял отца: умерев за дорогих людей, можно обрести свободу. И до исполнения мечты остаётся подождать лишь совсем немного — пока сердце окончательно не замрёт. Вот только… Что заставляет его сомневаться сейчас, когда цель уже так близко? Неужели?..

***

Тот, кто сказал, что в последние мгновения перед человеком проносится вся жизнь, — истинный лжец. Ибо он не видит ничего. Или… Нет, ему ведь есть, что унести с собой! А может, нет? И почему тогда такое чувство, будто он упустил что-то очень важное?

_Будто его вдруг окончательно лишили свободы?.._

***

Печать на лбу бледнеет. Предсмертный холод выжигает из крови Кеккей Генкай, запечатывает Бьякуган, и с головой захлестывает такая боль, будто глаза кто-то плавит на медленном огне. И не закричать… Даже вдохнуть уже почти невозможно. Но в водовороте последних мучений по-прежнему шумит, раздирая уши, навязчивая идея: найти, осознать… Вскоре притупляются все чувства, страдания утихают, и близко забвение. Тело не слушается. Мысль потухает… Но внезапно заартачившееся нечто в его душе наотрез отказывается сдаться: он обязан вспомнить!..

***

«Я никогда не думал, что джонин — моя конечная цель», — вот битва с собственным клоном, победа над самим собой… Тогда он стал сильнее. Но не сила требуется ему сейчас…

***

Тело падает на горячую от крови землю. Глаза стекленеют. «Мёртв», — потрясённо, с неверием выдыхают друзья. И уже даже не пытаются найти признаки жизни. Беспощадно бьёт понимание: поздно. _Бесполезно._ И рвётся с металлическим звоном безумная надежда.

_А где-то в глубине дотлевает последний огонёк._

***

«Ты нас спас!» — благодарное восклицание Ли, а в глазах — искреннее восхищение. Тен-Тен рядом немного испуганно и смущённо, но счастливо улыбается, глаза блестят почти что детским воодушевлением.

В тот раз он вытащил сокомандников из водяной тюрьмы. И на душе от их слов, прямо как тогда, стало немного теплее… Но теперь этого уже не хватит, чтобы согреть застывающую реальность…

***

Нескольких резких фраз Обито хватает, чтобы сломить несгибаемого. Неужели так мало нужно, чтобы заставить тебя сдаться, Наруто?.. Неужели ты не услышал ничего из его последних слов?.. Точно. Ведь это чувство вины нанесло удар твоему самолюбию… Неудивительно, что ты остался глух. Похоже, у всех общие слабости… А Хината… Ей ведь было куда тяжелее перенести такую потерю. Но она нашла в себе силы идти дальше и даже стать тебе опорой… Ведь время для скорби ещё будет.

_Как же ты выросла, сестрёнка._

Вот только сказать это некому. Потому что он уже ничего не видит, ничего не слышит. Ему уже ничего не нужно от этой жизни… И лишь потрясающее упрямство гения клана не даёт угаснуть последней искре.

***

Может, всё снова упирается в тот экзамен на чунина? Тогда он впервые проиграл… И впервые по-настоящему поверил в себя. Но все же здесь что-то немного другое… Близко, но не то… Тогда что же?..

Последним усилием всплывают уже неясные, расплывчатые очертания… Битва с Кидомару. Первое сражение, из которого он действительно мог не вернуться. Картинки уже нет, лишь бессвязные обрывки фраз…

Нет, даже несгибаемая воля бессильна перед лицом смерти. Вот сердце, кажется, отсчитывает свой последний удар. Или последним станет следующий?.. Впрочем, качать сердцу уже нечего: крови в теле давно не осталось. Или это тоже ему только кажется?.. Один вздох… Вот и всё. Теперь действительно конец. Конечно, клетки мозга, если повезёт, проживут ещё несколько минут… Как глупо тратить свои последние секунды на подобные мысли… Не имеет значения. В это время вспомнить что-то уже невозможно. Но ведь ему почти удалось!..

***

«Мне все равно не увернуться… Ведь так?..» — отчаянный разворот, чтобы, позволив противнику нанести завершающий удар, вложить в последнюю атаку всего себя. Руки совершают привычные движения, а в глазах темнеет от боли…

***

Он всю жизнь слепо верил в Судьбу, никогда не позволял себе ни малейших сомнений, не пытался бороться… Лишь делал всё, чтобы принять предречённое достойно. Так неужели даже в последнем стремлении ему будет отказано? В чём он так виноват? Пожалуйста, лишь одна ускользающая мысль… И он уйдёт, снова без колебаний отдастся воле Рока, перестанет сопротивляться…

_Лишь одна мысль…_

***

«Нет, я так просто не умру… Потому что я… _гений_ …»

***

_Нельзя._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь, что меня смогут простить за это... Основания писать именно так у меня есть.
> 
> Предупреждение:
> 
> Автор... любит... многоточия... (Потому что мысль имеет свойство прерываться...)


	4. Глава III. Разбить слабейшее звено

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Своеобразный глоссарий:
> 
> -сенсей — японский именной суффикс, используемый по отношению к преподавателям и учителям (а также: врачам, учёным). Указывает даже не на профессию, а на социальный статус человека.
> 
> Шаринган — «копирующий вращающийся глаз» — улучшенный геном клана Учиха (красные глаза с черными «значками» внутри). Помогает наводить мощнейшие иллюзии и копировать техники противника, даже «предугадывать» их.
> 
> Нукенин — ниндзя-отступник.

_Стать сильнее себя вчерашнего…_

Распрямив усталые плечи, Наруто делает первый шаг в сторону врага. Рядом, готовая в любой момент поддержать, встаёт Хината. Они смогли переступить через собственную боль. Вновь преисполнились решимости идти вперед, оставив прошлое и груз незаслуженной вины за спиной. И медлить больше нет смысла.

Воздух накаляется. Кажется, мир вокруг замер, ожидая важнейшей битвы. Битвы, которая может стать последней для всех. И всё остальное на время теряет значение.

_Как и чей-то недавно проигранный бой._

***

В последний миг поменять направление тока чакры. Поменять в отчаянном, безотчётном порыве, будто надеясь на что-то, будто зная… Почувствовать вдруг, как всё тело будто выворачивает наизнанку, но уже не ощутить боли сквозь плотную пелену. И позволить себе, наконец, полностью раствориться…

***

Возможно, после битвы мир стал немного ярче. Возможно, всё вокруг засияло новыми красками. Но явно не ему об этом судить. Он уже распорядился своей возможностью видеть жизнь в цвете. Возможностью вообще видеть. Решил всё для себя совсем недавно…

_А кажется, что прошла уже вечность._

***

Веки вздрагивают, неохотно приподнимаясь. Тут же выступают невольные слёзы, за пеленой которых невозможно ничего увидеть. Пару минут жгучая влага непрерывно течёт из-под вновь сомкнутых ресниц. Наконец всё заканчивается, и приходит время ещё раз попытаться, щурясь, взглянуть на окружающий мир.

Несколько секунд пустой взор всматривается в странно бликующую темноту, постепенно сменяющуюся размытыми цветными пятнами — кажется, силуэтами предметов вокруг. А дальше… Дальше ничего не меняется. Мгновение, ещё одно… Медленно, на цыпочках, боясь задеть что-то хрупкое неосторожным движением, вкрадывается в сознание первая робкая мысль. И будто спотыкается, грохотом падения пробуждая все чувства разом. С головой захлёстывает паника, воздух отказывается врываться в лёгкие, мелко дрожащие пальцы лихорадочно шарят по влажной, почему-то липкой земле, чтобы в итоге сомкнуться на рукояти рядом лежащего куная. Холодом обжигает ладонь сталь, заставляя тут же отбросить оружие в сторону. В широко распахнутых глазах почти наверняка отражается звериный ужас непонимания — просто не может не отразиться, если есть хоть капля истины в том, что они зеркало души, — а по телу растекается грязью отвратительное чувство беспомощности.

Над ухом, заставляя вздрогнуть, шелестит крылом птица, с пронзительным криком спустившаяся неожиданно низко к земле. Царапает когтями плечо. И обычно холодный ясный ум сразу немного трезвеет. В шальном сознании искрой вспыхивает почти безумный план. Такой, который бы он былой немедленно отверг. Но других вариантов сейчас нет, а время поджимает — кто знает, когда рядом окажется посторонний, быть может даже враг. Ведь, кажется, недавно ещё вокруг кипел бой… Конечно, слишком многое в смелом замысле зависит от обстоятельств. Но, с другой стороны, риск шиноби привычен. А сомнения часто губили. Так что всё верно: пора действовать. Недаром один из заветов его клана, помогающих воспитывать лучших шиноби деревни: «Нельзя легко поддаваться эмоциям. Нужно всегда уметь анализировать ситуацию. И принимать соответствующие решения». Но, чёрт, как же это порой сложно!..

Резко дёргается, чтобы сесть, и тут же, чуть не крича, падает обратно: раны дают о себе знать. Сразу мысленно успокаивает себя: сейчас точно не время думать о луже крови под собой. И уж точно нельзя выяснять, откуда именно она натекла… Предельно осторожно переваливается на бок и приподнимается на локте — новых попыток достичь положения «сидя» предпринимать совсем не хочется, необдуманный рывок и так до сих пор отзывается вспышками боли во всём теле. Неуверенно протягивает вперёд руку, легко присвистывает. Ощущает тяжесть на предплечье, слышит любопытный клёкот. До противного медленно возвращается в лежачее положение: в прежней позе провернуть дальнейшие действия слишком затруднительно. Тянется другой рукой за пазуху, вытаскивает шершавый обрывок бумаги, поколебавшись мгновение, вырывает у себя тёмный волос и бережно привязывает пустую записку к тонкой птичьей лапке. Рассеянно проводит грубой ладонью по мягкому оперению, с удивлением узнавая в крылатом посланце по характерным неаккуратным вихрам в хвосте ту самую знакомую птицу, Девятую.

Перебирает в памяти имена всех, кто мог бы подойти для исполнения его плана. Тут же отметает всех членов клана Хьюга: они подошли бы для подобного, не касайся дело его. В сложившейся ситуации они лишь стали бы ненужным препятствием. Немного подумав, отбрасывает всех друзей и Гая-сенсея: не поймут и попытаются отговорить. И не дадут вырвать из души старые корни. Список кандидатур сокращается до нескольких человек, и теперь он без колебаний совершает выбор. Что ж…

Подносит руку с пернатым другом ко рту. Пересохшими губами с трудом выплёвывает имя адресата, почему-то нисколько не сомневающийся в том, что птица всё поймёт и исполнит.

Груз на руке исчезает. Тяжёлый выдох пронзает тишину. Грязные пальцы вцепляются в спутанные волосы на затылке, пытаясь болью заставить голову остыть. Думать, мыслить… И не поддаваться панике. Такое могло приключиться с ним в любом сражении. И если здраво рассудить, то ему ещё повезло.

Знаете, гениям всегда везёт. Очнуться в тот момент, когда рядом никого нет — ни одного шороха рядом, он уверен — и никто не сможет узнать о том, что он выжил. Никто, кроме того, кому он сам хочет об этом сообщить. Послать тому самому человеку обрывок бумаги с Девятой птицей, так вовремя и послушно оказавшейся рядом, — все обстоятельства складываются на удивление удачно. И остаётся только ждать… И ни в коем случае не думать о произошедшем больше, чем требуется: время предаться тяжёлым мыслям и всеобъемлющему страху неизвестности у него ещё будет.

***

Он знает: тот придёт. Заметив знакомую птицу и пустой клочок бумаги, перевязанный длинным тёмным волосом с запахом белоглазого гения, не сможет не прийти — догадается: случилось невероятное, и кое-кто желает передать что-то действительно важное.

Он знает: тот придёт один. Возможно, оставит рядом с другими клона. Или, напротив, пошлёт клона к нему. Но в целях безопасности никому ничего не расскажет — выдающийся ниндзя всегда превосходно чувствовал ситуацию и видел, когда что уместно и необходимо.

А ещё он знает: если сможет убедить того сейчас, больше можно будет не беспокоиться.

Конечно, они с Хатаке Какаши никогда не были близки. Но, безусловно, друг друга уважали. А ещё понимали: каждый из них — человек чести. На слово каждого из них можно положиться… Именно поэтому сейчас ему так важно уверить Копирующего в своей правоте. В случае успеха всё пройдёт гладко. При неудаче же… Лучше об этом не думать: план для подобного исхода он придумать так и не смог. Сейчас же нужно собраться и не нервничать — от чётко подобранных слов зависит вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Лишь бы Какаши-сан в этот раз изменил своей легендарной привычке опаздывать…

Он знает: тот придёт. И даже не подозревает, что вокруг нет никого не просто так, а из-за мощной вражеской техники. Что почти все сейчас находятся под влиянием иллюзии. И лишь чудом нужный ему человек сможет избежать её и откликнуться на странный зов.

Не подозревает, что и сам не должен был уже очнуться. Что все его фокусы с чакрой пропали бы зря, если бы не Кацую, искавшая живых и наткнувшаяся на него. Слишком торопившаяся помочь большому количеству шиноби и потому не обратившая внимания на личность исцеляемого — тогда перед ней был лишь раненый, которому была необходима срочная помощь. Просто вытянувшая из плоти колья и подживившая повреждения до состояния, позволявшего еще немного продержаться до так и не состоявшегося прихода ирьёнинов, подтолкнувшая мозг к «пробуждению» и, мимолётно удивившись, что из-за каких-то неполадок с чакрой у пациента лучшего результата достичь никак не удалось, поспешившая дальше.

Не подозревает, что и весь его нынешний план обернулся бы прахом, не будь Сакура, передававшая в тот момент медицинскую чакру Кацую, слишком сосредоточена на происходящем вокруг и исполнении самой техники, чтобы уследить за тем, _кого именно_ лечила Королева слизней.

_С иронией размышляя об удаче гениев, он даже не представляет, как ему действительно повезло._

Наконец неподалёку вырастает знакомый расплывчатый силуэт. Значит, пора. Наверное, стоит попытаться подняться на ноги. Конечно, не сразу: сначала как-то встать на четвереньки, затем — на колени. А потом и выпрямиться… И во что бы то ни стало избежать сидячего положения — _тот_ опыт повторять нет ни сил, ни желания. Но и без того… Хорошо бы пережить это усилие.

Что ж, сейчас всё и закончится… Так или иначе.

_Раз и навсегда._

***

— Итак, ты здесь, — не вопрос, просто констатация факта. Спокойный, ровный голос… И лишь едва заметное неподдельное удивление мелькает в конце фразы. Что ж, как и ожидалось от легендарного Копирующего Ниндзя. Пусть и лишившегося шарингана. — Как? — и, конечно, сразу же переходит к сути дела.

— Чакра. Думаю, можно назвать это самоуничтожением, — а он сам, что не менее ожидаемо, всё так же немногословен. И говорит будто загадками. Но это неважно. Ведь слушателю всё и так уже ясно…

— Занятно… — явно возникает желание расспросить подробнее, узнать больше. Но в этом нет необходимости: секреты виртуозного владения чакрой клана Хьюга Хатаке всё равно никогда не постичь. Лишь потерять время. Сейчас же нужно подходить к основной теме. На несколько секунд воцаряется молчание.

— Им сейчас тяжело, — и пояснений не нужно. Несложно догадаться, кого тот имеет в виду. Пусть это внезапное утверждение нисколько и не согласовывается с предыдущей частью разговора. Наверное, постороннему наблюдателю никогда бы не удалось уловить смысла этой беседы…

— Знаю, — сохранять спокойствие невероятно тяжело, голова гудит от боли и кровопотери. Только бы вытерпеть, не показать свою слабость. После этого разговора точно нужно будет заняться ранами…

— Ты им нужен.

— Нет, — тело не слушается голоса разума, ноги подкашиваются. Тут же рядом возникает заботливо подставленный локоть. Уцепиться покрепче, снова встать ровно… И оттолкнуть чужую руку. Даже последнему гордецу в сложный момент приятно ощутить товарищескую поддержку, но… Из-за того, что он собирается сказать, он больше не имеет на неё права.

Он мог бы поклясться, просто исходя из собственного опыта, что сейчас в глазах собеседника, наверное, во второй раз за весь разговор мелькает удивление. И на этот раз к нему примешивается и лёгкое раздражение.

— Поясни, — и отрицание, и жест… Но нет. Значение второго Какаши-сан потом обязательно поймёт сам… Стоит лишь ему узнать смысл первого.

— Всё просто. Я мёртв. Точнее… Я уже не жив. И, поверьте, я им не нужен, — сухой треск неподалёку на мгновение отвлекает внимание. — Не пытайтесь обмануть меня. Я ведь вижу, что вы уже и сами всё поняли.

— Видишь? — кривая усмешка. И понимающая ухмылка в ответ. — И что же теперь ты собираешься делать? И почему ты пришёл ко мне?

— Я ухожу. А вы меня прикроете. В данной ситуации понять меня можете лишь вы. Я полагаюсь на вашу рассудительность. Повторю: я мёртв. И так всё и должно оставаться, — забавно, говоря эти слова, он, сам не зная причин, не позволяет себе усомниться в том, что Альянс победит, и Хатаке действительно окажется способным как-то помочь. Даже сейчас убеждённость в силе… шиноби родной деревни слишком крепка.

— Нет, — в интонации говорящего звенит сталь, — оно не должно так оставаться. И прикрывать тебя я не стану. Напротив, сделаю всё возможное, чтобы не дать тебе уйти, — и почему-то тоже нет ни капли неуверенности по поводу исхода самой войны. — А если всё же сбежишь, расскажу о произошедшем всем. Буду преследовать. Да ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь. Ты не можешь уйти. Шиноби, самовольно покинувший деревню, считается отступником. Уйдёшь — станешь нукенином. Будешь объявлен вне закона. И будешь разыскиваться, считаясь предателем. Да и куда ты таким пойдёшь? — очень невовремя снова подгибаются колени, но попыток помощи больше не следует. Стоять всё тяжелее, да и выпрямиться полностью уже не удаётся. — Нет, ты не можешь уйти.

Сложно сдержать очередную горькую усмешку. Копирующий Ниндзя всегда знал, куда следует бить. Он и без шарингана видел слабые точки противника. И вот опять. Чётко, резко, раздельно. И невероятно точно. Всё верно. Он никогда не мог отказаться от чувства долга. И никогда не мог пойти против собственной гордости. Предать деревню… Стать отступником… Невозможно. Только вот…

Остаётся последнее средство. И на мгновение встаёт тишина. Противно взвизгивают ненавистные невидимые цепи.

Готов ли он признать этот факт и озвучить, готов ли безжалостно растоптать последние остатки ранимого самолюбия… во славу имени?

Одна из цепей медленно распадается с омерзительным скрежетом, губы всё-таки растягиваются в печально-лукавой улыбке, и так удивительно легко слетают с них тяжёлые слова:

— Не волнуйтесь, я пока могу трезво мыслить и оценивать свои возможности, так что не уйду далеко. Сначала проследую за вами к деревне, где смогу лучше скоординировать свои действия, потом покину её, но останусь в пределах Страны Огня, затеряюсь среди мирных жителей… На время. После, наверное, отправлюсь дальше. А что касаемо долга… Но ведь я больше не шиноби.

Вот и всё. Не возразить. И он это знает — не шиноби не зависит от Деревни. Его не останавливают местные законы. И решение уйти он вполне может принять самостоятельно. И к ответственности его за это никто не привлечёт.

Да, он знает, что оппоненту нечем крыть. Но все равно в лёгком волнении ожидает ответа. Ведь тот может просто отказаться помочь…

Напряжённое молчание длится несколько секунд. Несколько секунд длится столкновение воль…

_Хотя все сильнее становится подозрение, что противник лишь оценивает, какое решение лучше принять._

Наконец неизменно спокойный голос явно неохотно, но твёрдо отрезает:

— Я обо всём позабочусь.

_И как же тяжело подавить неуверенный вздох облегчения…_

Вместо этого короткий кивок.

— Знал, что вы поймёте, — и эта простая фраза, как всегда бывало и раньше, выражает всё, что так и не было сказано. Небрежное уважение, немое извинение… И вместе с тем непоколебимое упрямство и уверенность в собственной правоте.

_А в слепом взгляде точно можно уловить что-то ещё, едва заметное… Кажется, благодарность._

***

_А в серых глазах Хатаке Какаши отчётливо читается почти отеческая грустная жалость._ Он не может одобрить решения мальчишки перед ним. Но и отговаривать не вправе. А воспрепятствовать не получится. Не оттрепать за ухо, как Наруто. Не привязать к дереву, как Саске: этот и так выслушает. Но не послушает. Нет, здесь Копирующий бессилен.

_Да, в глазах Хатаке Какаши отчётливо читается жалость. Но тот, кому этот взгляд предназначен, не может более читать._ Последняя отчаянная попытка удержать мысленным зовом проваливается. Слепой взгляд не находит подсказки. Мгновение помедлив, безродный отныне Хьюга отворачивается и, неуверенно спотыкаясь через каждые два шага, но продолжая высоко держать голову, направляется прочь. Он уходит всё дальше, остановившись лишь раз и как-то странно поёжившись. А оставшийся на месте Копирующий некоторое время смотрит ему вслед, пока не вспоминает о своей команде, нуждающейся сейчас не в его клоне, а в нём самом. А ещё необходимо выполнить обещанное Неджи. _И почему в его ускользающей фигуре ему чудится не своевольный подросток, а бесприютный старик?.._

Хатаке Какаши уже не видит, как бывший гений великого клана, пройдя ещё несколько шагов, всё же падает в пыль и, закусив губу, продолжает путь уже на четвереньках, периодически замирая и корчась от боли.

***

Последняя проблема улажена. До похорон остаётся как минимум ещё несколько дней. И он должен там быть. Попрощаться. И уйти, не оборачиваясь. А для этого следует затаиться на время и подготовиться к долгой дороге: сначала до деревни, откуда ему уже будет легче сориентироваться даже без способности видеть, а потом прочь из неё. Необходимо хоть как-то перевязать раны, он и так уже потерял слишком много крови. Увы, сделать это, почти ничего не видя, точно будет непросто. Также стоит натренировать до предела слух и обоняние, единственные чувства, которые смогут вести его отныне: негоже шиноби, пусть даже и бывшему, чувствовать себя слепым котёнком, натыкающимся на стены… Для человека, всегда полагавшегося на зрение, это почти невозможно. Но гению подвластно и это, верно ведь?

Снова бороться, совершать невозможное… Раз за разом перешагивать через привычный уклад и уязвлённую гордость… Да, ему найдётся занятие на эти несколько дней… А ещё можно, наконец, позволить себе полностью погрузиться в страшные размышления о сложившейся ситуации. О своём выживании, ставшем результатом одного очень… необдуманного решения. Решения, которое и возможным было только из-за уникальной способности членов клана Хьюга выпускать чакру любыми участками тела и тщательно контролировать её перемещения.

Резко запечатать остатки чакры в главном центре, каким-то чудом оставшемся не задетым кольями. И за миг до того, как центр разорвался из-за повышенного содержания чакры, перезапустить её ток и успеть нанести сокрушительный удар по сердечной мышце… Чем он руководствовался, идя на этот поступок? Он не знает. Да и как можно рассуждать о мотивах, когда смерть непозволительно близко? Тело сделало всё само. Но вот теперь приходит время подумать о последствиях. Предварительно сжав зубы и беспощадно затолкав все эмоции в железную клетку. Снова временно заковав себя.

Направить чакру к сердцу — верное самоубийство. Направить её туда, усилив удар резким высвобождением энергии при взрыве главного центра, — ещё вернее. Если чакры достаточно. Если же её, как в его случае, остаётся смехотворно мало… Она подталкивает сердце к действию. Поддерживает биение. Спасает жизнь. И разрушает собственные каналы. Уничтожение за уничтожение. И именно поэтому он сейчас жив. И именно поэтому он сейчас не ощущает циркуляции чакры внутри. И больше никогда не ощутит.

Потерять силу за жизнь, оставить путь шиноби ради простого существования… Обмен больше не кажется равноценным. Для члена мощнейшего клана смерть была бы, пожалуй, куда привлекательнее. Но даже не лишение стези ниндзя стало главным ударом. Как ни странно, есть и кое-что похуже. Он ослеп. Да, сразу было очевидно, что Бьякугана он лишится, но на деле он потерял способность видеть вообще. Чакра при выходе из каналов и запечатывании Кеккей Генкая слишком сильно ударила по глазам. Возможно, такое всегда должно происходить в подобных ситуациях. Просто других прецедентов ещё не случалось. Но сути это не меняет: теперь, вместо привычной чёткой картинки, он едва различает силуэты окружающих предметов. И чутьё подсказывает, что это не та временная слепота, с которой он иногда сталкивался после чрезмерного перенапряжения глаз.

Лишиться зрения, того, что всегда выделяло его, что всегда было его козырем. Не лучше ли было просто погибнуть? И ведь даже сейчас ещё не поздно это сделать… Лишь протянуть руку к кунаю… Но ведь он гений. Гений, который не может так просто умереть. И не он ли только что перехитрил Судьбу, отдав ей силу вместо жизни? Не он ли только что доказал свою гениальность? Нет, лишившийся чакры, он останется жить наперекор Року. Он больше не ниндзя, не шиноби, а тень себя прежнего, но это цена за победу. И он не позволит этой победе выскользнуть из рук. Он будет жить. Свободным, без проклятой печати: она успела полностью исчезнуть с его лба к моменту свершения безрассудства.

Да, он будет жить. И пусть нет его гордости, его волшебных глаз… Остаются запахи и звуки. Он справится, научится, достигнет прежних и новых высот даже только с этим. И построит себе новую гордость, что станет прочным стержнем на месте старого «позвоночника».

Когда-то Наруто назвал его гением. Назвал именем, которое вывело его из тьмы, направило вперёд. И в то же время именно из-за этого прозвища он бросился перед Хинатой. Добровольно заковал себя в цепи Судьбы, уверенный, что освобождается. И в последний миг осознал свою ошибку. Исправил её. Ведь гибель не символ торжества ума. _Не умереть тогда, когда больше ничего не остаётся, — вот истинный показатель силы._ Показатель превосходства.

Как интересно получилось… Одно слово подтолкнуло его в ловушку. И это же слово оказалось слабейшим звеном цепи.

Нет, он не перестал быть гением. Наоборот, он на деле доказал истинность этого.

_Только вот теперь гениальность перестала быть препятствием._

_Какая ирония, не правда ли?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть у меня подозрения, что я упустила что-то очень важное... Но переписать я всегда успею. Действительно: если уж безобразничать, то масштабно.


	5. Глава IV. Когда спадают оковы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Своеобразный глоссарий:
> 
> Куноичи — женщины-ниндзя.
> 
> Ирьёнин — ниндзя-медик.
> 
> Хокаге — глава Деревни Листа — Конохи.

_… Это мой путь ниндзя._

Прощание с павшими героями войны нельзя назвать чересчур торжественным, нет. Простые, незамысловатые слова, фотографии на чёрном фоне, понурые люди, кладущие цветы на каменные надгробия, отдающие дань погибшим. Но всех в этот момент объединяет скорбь. Никто не прячет слёз. И эта горькая искренность красноречивее любых напыщенных фраз.

Отводя взгляд, беззвучно плачет Ино. Старается сдерживаться из уважения к отцу, но не может. Ей подставляет плечо Шикамару, сохраняя нечитаемое выражение лица, как и тогда, после гибели Асумы. Мрачной тенью маячит подле Чоджи. С хмурыми лицами стоят Киба и Шино. Рядом с Наруто, всё ещё еле держащимся на ногах, находится Хината. Отчаянный извиняющийся взгляд её направлен на одну из рамок. Туда же смотрит и Ли с каким-то упрямым неверием. Чуть поодаль приютилась Тен-Тен с упёрто вздёрнутым подбородком и блестящими глазами, лишь руки немного подрагивают. С сожалением смотрит на товарищей Сакура, забывшая в этот миг о Саске: болью отдаются в висках имена погибших, а душу медика терзают неспокойные мысли: «Не смогла, не спасла, не успела…»

Привалившись спиной к погнутому дереву, за происходящим наблюдает человек. Точнее, не наблюдает, а чувствует. Все ощущения обостряются, и он, даже прикрыв глаза, «видит» всё. Слишком хорошо он знает традиции, слишком хорошо знает друзей.

***

Печальный ряд рамок на чёрном фоне. Друзья, товарищи, незнакомые шиноби… Со всеми ними он бился плечом к плечу. Члены родного семейства, заплатившие кровавую дань деревне. Война нанесла серьёзный удар по Хьюга Ичизоку — боевой клан весь восстал против врага в самом пекле битвы. Многие пали… А вот и он сам… Какаши-сан, несомненно, сделал всё в лучшем виде, как и всегда. Всё же у него было достаточное количество чакры для поддержания техник преображения и замены тела в течение времени, необходимого для похорон. Техник примитивных, возможно, лишь чуть усложнённых по случаю, но достаточно убедительных. Да и речь свою он вёл впечатляюще. Проблем возникнуть не могло… Никто ничего не заподозрил: горе ослепляет. Ни одному Хьюга даже не пришло в голову проверять труп при помощи Бьякугана.

Наверняка сейчас с застеклённой фотографии на мир взирает со своей обычной холодной отчуждённостью гений досточтимого клана. Но в этом взгляде близкие могут найти отголоски скрываемой теплоты, утешения. Таков был Хьюга, каким его запомнили здесь. Верный товарищ. Хороший друг и брат. Герой, погибший за мир. А настоящий Хьюга сейчас стоит здесь, живой и вольный. И вдруг становится нестерпимо горько.

Но почему? Ведь он не покорился Судьбе, разбил свои оковы, стал свободной птицей. Так из-за чего такое чувство, будто он всех предал, в том числе и самого себя? Из-за чего на душе так грязно?

Неужели лучше бы было ему сдаться, умереть, лишь бы только получить право находиться сейчас среди павших, где он и должен был быть? Лишь бы всё это не было ложью. Ложью омерзительной, ведь на его месте сейчас мог быть любой. Почему он решил, что именно он имеет право на этот шанс? Нет, любой бы не смог, только гений. А значит, он всё сделал верно. Пусть и потерял при этом того, кем являлся. Потерял путь шиноби, потерял себя… Но он пожертвовал этим не за человеческую жизнь. Это была цена победы, важнейшей победы — во имя достижения извечной цели. И это была приемлемая цена.

_Ведь так?_

Или, может, стоило открыться? Признаться: он жив, пусть больше и не ниндзя? Вызвать счастье на родных лицах? Но тогда бы он снова добровольно вернулся в вечное рабство. Вернулся бы в клан. Шиноби или нет — это не отменило бы долга члена побочной ветви. И он бы ждал. Ждал, пока Судьба вновь потребует своё. И она бы точно потребовала. В самый неожиданный момент. А на повторный бой у него уже не хватит сил. Нет. Он наконец-то сам выбрал свой путь. И не отступится от него. Ведь, если позволит себе понять, что совершил ошибку… Он сломается окончательно. _Не сможет всего этого вынести._

***

Как он и думал, никто его до сих пор не замечает. Будучи слепым, он остался профессионалом. И скрылся мастерски. И не только сейчас, но и тогда, по дороге до деревни. Следовал за последним отрядом, держась на максимальном расстоянии, где были ещё слышны указывающие направление звуки, хватаясь за стволы деревьев, расцарапывая ветвями ладони и лицо, скрываясь в канавах, спотыкаясь, но не отставая и стараясь ничем не выдавать себя. Избегая малейшего шороха, вздрагивая от слишком громкого хруста под ногами, забывая — зрячие не обладают настолько хорошим слухом. Заметить его действительно было сложно. Но не невозможно для опытных ниндзя.

А как же тот день, когда он обратился к одному из отрядов другой деревни за помощью? Тогда после странно долгого отсутствия поблизости снова объявились шиноби из Альянса. По обрывкам далёких разговоров он и смог узнать о победе соединённых сил ниндзя над врагом. И тянул до последнего, пытаясь справиться со своими повреждениями самостоятельно. Кровотечение он действительно кое-как остановил, испортив все имеющиеся бинты, запас которых обязательно должен был быть у любого шиноби, но раны загноились. Состояние стало критическим. Боль и слабость сбивали с ног, необходимо было что-то предпринять. Как же он проклинал в те минуты традиции Хьюга Ичизоку, по которым его членам не положено изучать медицинские техники… И пусть всё действительно обусловлено обычным здравым смыслом… Осознание этого облегчения не приносило.

Пришлось чуть ли не ползком добраться до ближайшего лагеря. В последний момент опомниться и оторвать от и так уже разодранной штанины грязный лоскут — завязать глаза — он не знал точно, изменился ли их странный цвет после запечатывания Бьякугана, а привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не хотелось, тут уже было не до соблюдения правил гигиены. Подслушать разговоры, чтобы точно убедиться: там он никого не знает, а значит, и его не знают, — и, стараясь по возможности держаться в тени и избегая людей, что оказалось не так уж и сложно, направиться к группке девушек, что-то щебечущих в сторонке.

И сердобольные куноичи, среди которых несколько, подтвердив в очередной раз предположение о везении гениев, оказались ирьёнинами, с готовностью занялись несчастным калекой. Увы, и как же Неджи потом корил себя за это — не предусмотрел столь очевидный вариант развития событий, — повязку с глаз они тоже решили снять, ответив на все возражения и уверения в духе «это лишь обычная слепота, с которой уже ничто не поможет» очень чётко: в их задачи входит обследование всех возможных повреждений, поэтому глаза тоже нужно осмотреть. Впрочем, если их вид и остался необычным, медики не выказали никакого удивления по этому поводу. Просто цокнули языком, огорчённо сообщив: со слепотой они действительно пока не могут ничего сделать, — окончательно уничтожив тем самым постыдную тайную надежду на восстановление зрения, и продолжили заниматься ранами и вливать в тело чакру, монотонно складывать печати. Свою работу они знали хорошо, но всё же…

Кто-то из них был слишком окрылён недавней победой, кто-то скорбел по погибшим. Кто-то мысленно уже был дома, кто-то вспоминал тех, кто уже не вернётся. Все они были слишком заняты собственными размышлениями. И просто занимались своим делом — врачеванием, — не вдаваясь во всё остальное. Их не смутили ни странное нежелание пациента отвечать на простые вопросы, ни избегание любых тем, касавшихся его личности и поднимавшихся, скорее всего, тоже не из интереса, а по старой профессиональной привычке. Им хватило нескольких незамысловатых баек с явно хромавшей логикой и отсутствием всякой конкретики, для Неджи подобные россказни же были лишь ещё одним гвоздём в крышке гроба его гордости.

Вполне возможно, даже его уход после первой же перевязки, такой же внезапный, как и приход, остался незамеченным. Или просто не вызвал волнения. Как и исчезновение некоторого количества медикаментов. Подобное простодушие со стороны ниндзя поражало…

Да, вполне предсказуемым было, что бдительность других шиноби ослабнет: общий враг повержен, нет оснований ожидать нападения или любой другой угрозы. Всё это объяснимо. И всё же где-то в глубине души он может лишь усмехнуться такой наивности. Не погубит ли эта доверчивость его деревню, товарищей… Одёргивает себя: это больше не его земля. Не его друзья. Это друзья того, погибшего Хьюга Неджи. Не его. И ему дела до них нет.

И всё же слабая довольная улыбка вспыхивает в пустом взгляде, когда тело привычно вздрагивает от запоздалого ощущения знакомого пристального и немного обеспокоенного взора обычно суровых глаз. Быстрого, острого. Взора Хатаке Какаши. Единственного, кто знает его тайну. Но которого не стоит опасаться: не расскажет — дал слово. Единственного, кто мог найти его сейчас. Ибо имел основания искать.

_Доверяй, но проверяй, так, кажется?_

Нет, он ошибся: в Деревне всегда будут люди, которые вечно настороже. И он оставляет её в надёжных руках.

Наугад кивает Копирующему, и тот тут же отводит взгляд, удовлетворённый безмолвным ответом.

***

Церемония подходит к концу. Постояв ещё некоторое время у надгробий, шиноби начинают расходиться. Им нужно жить дальше. Жить жизнью, в которой для него места нет. И он точно знает: у них получится. Наруто непременно станет Хокаге, пусть и не сейчас, в этом нет и сомнений. Слишком много горячей и искренней веры в его глазах. Слишком несгибаем его дух. И Хината, конечно, будет с ним счастлива. Они стоят друг друга… Все друзья непременно найдут своё счастье. Без его помощи. И на этот раз он позволит себе тяжёлый вздох. Но больше ничего.

Человек у дерева отрывается от ствола, на миг прикрывает глаза и разворачивается, чтобы навеки скрыться в тени от посторонних взглядов. Делает один шаг, второй… И останавливается. Обострившийся слух засекает тихий, почти неслышный сдавленный шёпот:

— Прости меня, нии-сан…

Он инстинктивно оборачивается, сам не зная, что хочет увидеть. Однако находит глазами лишь тёмное расплывчатое пятно. Впрочем, этого достаточно: и по голосу не составило бы труда определить — говорила Хината. Только она могла назвать его так… И, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, он так же тихо отвечает:

— Прощаю, Хината-сама…

И тут же прикусывает губу, боясь — она услышит… И втайне как-то отчаянно надеясь на это. Но она не слышит. Просто не может: привыкла больше полагаться на зрение, не на слух.

Иссиня-чёрная волна волос — не видит, скорее, помнит — мелькает в воздухе при медленном развороте. Шуршит трава под необычно тяжёлой поступью. Глотая слёзы, сестра направляется прочь. И уходит, чтобы потом снова вернуться, снова просить прощения, не ведая: она его уже получила. И слушать судорожные всхлипывания будет лишь ветер.

Тёмное пятно скрывается из мутного поля зрения. В груди неприятно колет. А в голове вновь прокручивается миг назад сказанная им самим фраза: «Прощаю, Хината-сама…» А за что он её простил? В чём она виновата? Почему с его губ слетело именно это «прощаю», а не напрашивающееся «на вас нет вины»? Он не знает. И всё же чувствует: так было правильно. Может, где-то в его душе таился странный, нелепый упрёк к сестре… Или он прятался в сердце Хинаты. Но суть оставалась прежней: сестра хотела не отрицания. Она, как и он раньше, хотела _прощения_. И она его получила. Жаль, так и не узнала об этом…

Нет, не жаль. Он не мог ей открыться. И чуть было не позволил себе страшную оплошность. К счастью, всё обошлось. К счастью… А Хината-сама сильная. Она справится. И когда-нибудь всё же узнает о его «вердикте». Почувствует. Он верит в это. И тогда она простит себя сама.

Минутная вспышка чувств беспощадно подавлена очнувшимся разумом. Обрывается последняя нить, связывающая бывшего шиноби с прежней жизнью. И до новой остаётся лишь один рывок…

Что ж… Ему больше нет нужды здесь оставаться.

***

Каждый шаг абсолютно беззвучен. Ухо улавливает малейшее колебание воздуха. И в зрении не остаётся необходимости — другие чувства уверенно направляют его. Пусть он больше и не ниндзя, но бойцовские навыки дают о себе знать. И понимание этого вызывает тонкую усмешку.

Кожу на лбу больше не холодит протектор. Символ принадлежности к шиноби. И знак несвободы, скрывавший ненавистное клеймо, — прятать больше нечего. Потерявшая теперь всякое значение серая лента с символом Листа безжалостно перевёрнутой страницей пыльного прошлого осталась лежать на кровавом поле.

***

Душа наполняется каким-то мрачным удовлетворением. Да. Он потерял всё, что имел. Зрение, чакру, путь ниндзя. Для родных и близких он мёртв. И, похоже, для себя тоже. Он словно сломался. Потерял свою суть на этой войне. Точно его больше нет. И всё же… Кое-что он приобрёл — уверенность. И свободу: ничто не ограничивает человека, отказавшегося от самого себя. Ничто не ограничивает того, кого не существует вовсе. А его именно не существует. Остаётся лишь его тень, по-другому не назвать. Конечно, от этого немного горько. Но он всё же перехитрил волю Рока:

Удовлетворённая гордость, закрытый долг, совершённый выбор — цепь окончательно распалась.

Он преодолел важнейшее препятствие, доказал себе свою силу, одержал верх над сильнейшим противником. И пусть это была последняя победа в его жизни, пусть цена её оказалась несравнимо высока, пусть больше нет желания жить… Но он продолжит свой путь в этом мире.  
Назло себе.  
_Назло Судьбе.  
_ _Теперь он имеет на это право._

За сестру погиб любящий старший брат. За будущую главу клана пожертвовал собой безликий член побочной ветви. Сражаясь за друзей, лишился жизни верный товарищ. За деревню пал безымянный шиноби, один из многих. Свой долг Судьбе уплатил Хьюга Неджи.

_А гений действительно никогда не сможет стать неудачником._

***

Предзакатные сумерки сгущаются над Конохой. Из густой тени на дорогу, на значительном расстоянии от главных ворот, ступает тёмная фигура. За плечами висит рюкзак с самыми необходимыми вещами и минимальным запасом воды и пищи. Пришлось для этого, конечно, попотеть… Сегодня после похорон в его одиноком домишке побывали последние посетители. Провели рукой по немятым покрывалам, забрали некоторые личные вещи. Смахнули вновь выступившие слёзы и ушли, прикрыв за собой дверь. Чтобы уже завтра вернуться другими людьми, нацеленными лишь на дело: вычистить помещения, унести оставшееся имущество… Ему ли не знать, как это бывает.

После этого можно было и самому прокрасться к старому жилищу. Нервно затаивая дыхание при каждом хрусте. Спотыкаясь о мелкие камушки на дороге и тут же приникая к ближайшей стене, пережидая гулкий стук их о мостовую, — и пусть он всё равно был бы обнаружен, если бы кто-то из «соседей» догадался использовать Бьякуган.

Нащупать ручку на знакомой двери, приоткрыть створку, молясь, чтобы не скрипнули петли, проскользнуть внутрь и пройти дальше, ни разу не сбившись с пути: всё рядом до боли знакомо. Провести рукой по уже примятым покрывалам, забрать комплект тёплой одежды, последние продукты из полупустого холодильника и пару ничего не значащих безделушек, запрятанных под жёсткую подушку. Поколебавшись, запихнуть в недра рюкзака фотографию старой команды: если пропажу потом и заметят, то не придадут ей должного значения. Отбросить со лба мешающую грязную прядь, с сожалением подумать о невозможности сейчас вымыться, выспаться на привычной постели — время поджимает.

Решительно тряхнуть головой, избавляясь от столь приземлённых мыслей. Выйти наружу, притворить дверь и упрямо нащупать бесполезный ключ в кармане. Прижаться на мгновение лбом к холодному камню родной стены. Поддавшись секундному порыву, быстро наклониться вниз и, немного пошарив вокруг, отковырять ногтями слипшийся комочек почвы, неаккуратно проглядывающей сквозь уличные плиты. Выпрямиться, пачкая ладонь в дорожной глине, плотно укрытой между пальцами. И прийти сюда, к выходу из деревни: негоже опаздывать на собственный уход.

Приходит миг прощания. На секунду неимоверной тяжестью кажется горсть земли в ладони. Последнее, что остаётся ему от прошлого. Смешно, наивно и излишне сентиментально. Пора, наконец, отпустить… И всё же… Он лишь крепче сжимает кулак. Отыскивает в кармане почти пустой платяной кошель на шнурке, не морщась, пересыпает в него родимую грязь. И решительно повязывает мешочек на шею. Делает шаг прочь от знакомых улиц. Вздрагивает, вдруг ощущая, как на запястьях защёлкиваются с тихим хлопком незримые оковы. И тут же отгоняет от себя глупые мысли. Нет, теперь он свободен. Как же много сладости в этом осознании… А горечь ему только чудится. Губы изгибаются в слабой ироничной улыбке.

Последний взгляд на родную деревню в тщетной попытке уловить и запомнить навсегда такие знакомые очертания, глубокий вдох… Безошибочно сориентировавшись по запахам и звукам, силуэт, почти не выдавая своими движениями никакой неловкости, перемахивает через ограду. Металлическим звоном отзываются при прыжке невидимые кандалы, звякают цепи. В тишине слышится заливистый смех Судьбы. И вечной недосказанностью в воздухе остаётся висеть еле уловимый выдох:

— Спасибо, Наруто…

***

Так, гениальностью заслужив свободу, покинул Коноху бывший шиноби Листа. Слепой, но вольный. Или просто сам убедившийся в своей независимости. Отныне безродный, похожий на тень себя прежнего, но живой. Или просто уверовавший, что живёт. Одинокий, но отринувший все сожаления, почти счастливый. Или истинно несчастный, но виртуозно обманувшийся. Оборванный, с ободранными до крови в попытках удержаться от многочисленных падений ладонями, но с гордо поднятой головой и расправленными плечами. И твёрдо уверенный: никогда не позволит себя согнуть.

А когда-нибудь потом под зелёными кронами Деревни отгремит великое празднество, звучащее последними отголосками пережитой боли: свадьба героя Четвёртой войны и принцессы клана Хьюга. И мимолётной лёгкой дрожью пробежит по коже счастливой невесты чудящийся тёплый взгляд холодных белых глаз. И Хината всё ещё немного виновато улыбнётся, рассказывая фотографии брата об исполнении своих надежд и будто ощущая мягкое ободряющее прикосновение ледяных пальцев к щеке.

В честь никогда не виденного дяди получит своё имя первенец Седьмого Хокаге. И прелестная девочка, широко улыбаясь, под руку с мамой будет приходить на кладбище, класть подсолнухи на нагретый надгробный камень и доверчиво шептать сухому граниту о своих светлых мечтах. А в сердцах жителей навсегда останется живым герой, павший за товарищей и мир, — Хьюга Неджи.

_Бессмысленно?.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснение по поводу предложения «В честь никогда не виденного дяди получит своё имя первенец Седьмого Хокаге»: Боруто — «болт» (яп.), Неджи — «винт» (яп.), и автор манги подтвердил тот факт, что сын Наруто был назван в честь гения клана Хьюга. Просто имя видоизменили. Проще говоря, имя Боруто — это своеобразная отсылка к имени Неджи.
> 
> Когда герой встаёт в позу и говорит, что никогда бы так не поступил… Остаётся только его послушать и найти другой путь. Вот так запланированный флафф со счастливым финалом превратился в то, что вы увидели сейчас.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто дошёл вместе со мной до этой части.
> 
> Спасибо!


End file.
